AMOR DE OTOÑO SOBRE PAPEL MOJADO
by Marques-Beneroso
Summary: Kenshin, un estudiante de universidad, sufre por saber si su amor con Kaoru es correspondido... ¿Conseguirá obtener la felicidad de manos de su amada? quien sabe...


Hoy, un nublado día de otoño, vuelvo la vista atrás y me acuerdo de tantas y tan variadas inquietudes, de muchas alegrías y de infinidad de dolores, casi como una fútil nube que pasa para no volver, y si vuelve es de manera diferente... sí, esos son mis recuerdos, hay muchos y muy diversos, pero por fortuna o por desgracia son sólo eso, recuerdos. Una persona no puede vivir encarcelado con sus demonios o con sus ángeles pasados, tiene que mirar hacia delante y vivir, vivir por algo, luchar por ese algo y ser o por lo menos intentar ser feliz con ello... sí, y creo que yo ya he encontrado ese algo y tengo que pelear por ella, tengo que...

-¡Señor Himura¡Deje de soñar despierto y atienda a la explicación o sus notas se resentirán en el próximo examen!

-¿Eh¡Oh, profesor Hiko! Lo siento mucho, pero últimamente me cuesta bastante concentrarme, debe ser por eso del cambio de estación

-Pues olvídese del otoño y espabile, que ya no está usted en parvulitos, y esto es la universidad, no espere que los profesores anden detrás de usted llamándole la atención

-Sí señor Hiko, lo tendré presente, gracias por preocuparse por mí.

-No me preocupo por usted, simplemente me irrita que por su culpa toda la clase se distraiga mirándole cuando empieza con sus abstracciones matutinas y se queda con esa cara de embobado con la vista clavada en la ventana.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que soy el centro de atención de los aproximadamente 20 alumnos que hay en el aula.

-E... Esto, claro, jeje, no se volverá a repetir más profesor Hiko... perdone usted

-Aplíquese el cuento señor Himura.

Puff, vaya una manera de empezar la mañana... creo que hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo, bueno, no todos los días van a ser perfectos y últimamente parece que la rueda de la fortuna no está a mi favor, en cualquier caso, creo que lo mejor será ponerme en situación y recapitular.

Soy Kenshin Himura, tengo 19 años y acabo de empezar la carrera de Historia hace unos meses, tengo una larga melena castaña acopiada con una coleta a la altura del cuello, ojos castaños y una cicatriz en la mejilla que no le gusta mucho a la gente por que dice que es antiestética, visto una camisa azul a rayas desabrochada por la parte del cuello a juego con unos pantalones de tergal azul oscuro con un cinturón negro y unas botas de piel marrones, todo eso, más un pequeño abrigo gris claro cuando hace frío, que últimamente en otoño, uno no sabe cuando puede haber. Respecto por que entré en la Universidad y estoy haciendo Historia... supongo que por vocación, es una carrera bonita si te tocan profesores como el señor Hiko, que aunque sea un tanto exigente se ve que le gusta enseñar, además de que con él las clases se hacen más interesantes y bueno... oh no, ya me estoy distrayendo otra vez, mejor será que atienda

-Entonces, después de su muerte se desencadenó una guerra civil ... (el prof. Hiko seguía con su interesante explicación)

En ese momento sentí una voz me decía al oído:

-Eh, Kenshin, últimamente estás como en las nubes ¿Es que estás enfermo o algo así¿O es de tanto estudiar?

-No, a decir verdad últimamente estoy en plena forma, lo que pasa es que es el otoño me traspone sobre todo mentalmente, además de que se pierdo el apetito de una forma un tanto rara, tal vez sea algún virus que solo aparece en otoño...

La persona que me estaba hablando era Megumi, una atractiva mujer de 27 años que hacia su segunda carrera en la facultad de Historia, después de haber hecho medicina con unas calificaciones sobresalientes, según decían algunos rumores. Ahora hacía esta carrera por vocación ya que por lo visto sus padres la habían obligado a hacer medicina para tener un buen puesto de trabajo. Es simpática y jovial pero algo entrometida en los asuntos de los demás, físicamente es la típica mujer que va a alcanzar los 30 dentro de poco y no acepta cumplir años: maquillada mucho pero bien disimulado y con tinte de pelo de tonos negros, con una envidiable melena que le llegaba por la cintura. Su fisonomía era bastante equilibrada; por lo demás, iba vestida con un sweater blanco de lana, una falda que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas en tonalidad beige claro, y unos zapatos marrones claros con un imperceptible tacón, las únicas joyas que utilizaba eran un reloj de marca y unos pendientes de perlas de bisutería bastante discretos. Para muchos alumnos de la facultad, Megumi era la mujer inalcanzable que todos desean, pero con la que nisiquiera consiguen intercambiar palabra, y como siempre se sienta a mi lado y soy el único hombre a quien habla distendidamente, hay muchas personas que me tienen manía, creyendo que yo voy detrás de ella o que soy su novio, pero la verdad, no podían estar más equivocados, ya que aparte de que ella no es mi tipo, ya estaba bastante madurita para un chaval de 19 años como yo.

-¿Un virus exclusivo de otoño? (decía ella con un tono de ironía exclusivo de las mujeres con experiencia) hm, no se, yo he estudiado medicina y nunca he oído hablar de un virus otoñal con esos síntomas tan raros... creo que eso lo causa algo más grande que un virus

-¿Eh¿Una bacteria acaso? Oh no ¿no me estarás hablando de un hongo, verdad? Espero que no... por que a mí eso me da mucha grima

-Ay... no se como te han dejado entrar en la universidad con esa inteligencia, sacarás excelentes notas en Historia, pero se ve que en lo que respecta a deducción simple dejas mucho que desear...

-¡Ya sé! Entonces lo que me causa todo esto ¿es un parásito intestinal acaso?

-Mira, déjalo se ve que el otoño´´ te deja totalmente atontado

-¿Entonces es simplemente por el cambio de clima? Pues que extraño...

... (Ante esta respuesta Megumi no pronunció ni una sola palabra, sino que se limitó ha dirigirme una sórdida mirada de indiferencia como si estuviese mirando a un loco que acababa de decir una estupidez)

-Oye, Megumi, lo siento pero yo no he estudiado medicina como tú, y por lo tanto si me hablas de esa manera en clave me parece que poco te voy ha entender

-A veces me cuestiono si de verdad eres así o es que me tomas el pelo como a una china...

-¿Eh? Ciertamente Megumi, que soy yo el que no te comprende

-Mira, déjalo (dijo ella con una expresión de resignación, a la vez de con un gesto propio solo de mujeres que daba a entender algo así: ´´vale, has ganado, pero esto es solo una batalla´´)

-Como quieras.

A decir verdad, me siento un poco mal haciendo este teatrillo con Megumi, ella tendrá mas edad, pero yo también tengo experiencia como para hacerme el tonto y no dejarme conducir a su terreno, sé perfectamente de lo que me está hablando, pero no le puedo confesar una cosa así a alguien como ella, seria una imprudencia, ya que parece que las mujeres tienen como una especie de comunicación por ultrasonidos, sí, de verdad lo tengo comprobado, le cuentas un secreto a una con la que no tengas plena seguridad y al día siguiente todas las mujeres de tu alrededor ya saben lo que le dijiste ayer a esa ¿cómo se explica esto? Simple, por la comunicación por ondas de radio o ultrasonidos. Aunque bueno... no creo que Megumi sea de ese tipo, pero de todas formas no puedo fiarme, además no quiero más problemas, que ya bastantes tengo.

Bueno, pasan las clases sin ningún contratiempo, Megumi no me volvió a hablar en toda la mañana, supongo por que ya se había percatado de algo raro en mi modo de actuar y no quería meter más el dedo en la llaga.

Por fin, después de una larga mañana de estudio toca el timbre su última señal que indica el fin de las clases por hoy, para la mayoría de la gente esto es un evento de gozo, cosa bastante comprensible, pero sin embargo para mí supone un fastidio, diría que hasta un dolor; mientras estoy en las clases mi mente se mantiene ocupada en algo, pero cuando me olvido de fechas y eventos históricos, su imagen vuelve a mí sin yo poder remediarlo, es algo así como una droga, no, más que una droga, yo diría que es lo mismo que el oxígeno para la vida humana, es algo que no se puede dejar de tomar sin que se muera, y las clases son sólo algo parecido a cuando se aguanta la respiración, ya que cuando se vuelve a respirar se hace irremediablemente con un ardor mayor, y lo que yo siento por ella no es ardor, es simplemente una flama inextinguible en mi alma.

Inexorablemente se me viene a la mente su divina figura cual Venus, su blanca piel de perla fina, sus tiernos y carnosos pero a la vez suaves labios que nunca he podido siquiera imaginar su divina degustación, su lacio y terso pelo bien digno de una emperatriz, sus suaves y nobles manos que bien podrían pasa por el tacto del más fino terciopelo, su dulce y melódica voz que sólo con escucharla un instante bien todas las sinfonías y piezas de los grandes maestros no son sólo sino ruidos; pero sobre todo, sus serenos y majestuosos verdes ojos, envidia de náyades y sílfides, ya que Dios quiso que la infinita belleza fuese a recaer sobre aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos que por el simple placer de mirarlos eternamente, habría vendido mi alma, sí, ya que si Platón hubiese visto aquellos ojos no hubiese formulado que la perfección y la belleza absoluta existen sólo como cosa ideal e inmaterial, ya que todo eso se había materializado en aquellos ojos... Todo esto, intento de ilustración de lo inefable, es lo que poseía mi amada, mi ser, mi alma; Kaoru, por ella vivía y por ella moriría.

Todo esto viene a mi mente cada vez que mi pensamiento se distrae, y por todo esto mi corazón se contrae y mi ser se desvanece, por el hecho de tenerla en mi mente, el mi corazón y el mi alma; pero no poder tenerla en mis brazos ni tampoco poder mis labios reunirse con los suyos... todo esto era lo que tanto me hacia sufrir y me atormentaba.

Por eso siempre quería que mi mente estuviese ocupada con cualquier otra cosa, pero eso resultaba imposible, como imposible era dejar de amar a mi diosa.

En fin... por todo lo anterior era por lo que nunca quería que las clases terminasen.

Bueno, y ya parece que el aula se está vaciando completamente, hace ya cinco minutos que sonó el timbre, el profesor de turno se marchó nada más saber que su trabajo había acabado y, sin que me diese cuenta, Megumi también se había marchado mientras estaba con mis meditaciones, y ahora mismo acababa de salir el ultimo alumno del recinto... normalmente suelo quedarme unos minutos solo en el aula después de cada jornada y por eso la gente nisiquiera me dice nada al salir, ya están acostumbrados a mi manía, pero a decir verdad, para mi la soledad es algo vital, necesito estar solo de vez en cuando y ciertamente ser la única persona presente en este aula es para mí un verdadero deleite, el aula tiene una forma ovalada con los asientos de los alumnos en la parte opuesta a la pizarra y la mesa del profesor (esto era obvio), como típica aula de universidad de dimensiones considerables, los asientos de los alumnos estaban sobre una pendiente en la que la primera fila y por lo tanto la más cercana al profesor era la más baja y la última fila y la más cercana a la puerta era la más elevada, todo esto lo cortaba unas escaleras que eran transversales de la puerta del aula hasta donde se hallaba el profesor y era por donde salían todos los alumnos una vez terminada la clase. Pero lo más maravilloso de todo esto son los grandes ventanales que cubrían todo y que tenían vistas al jardín interior de la facultad, por donde rara vez pasaba alguien, en este jardín destacaban sobre todo unos longevos y exuberantes cipreses y unos no menos pródigos sauces, que, conjuntamente con el día nublado de hoy, daba una estampa tremendamente melancólica y romántica, que a mi particularmente me parecía sublime, pero por otra parte no hacía sino acrecentar mis recuerdos hacia mi amada lo que me producía una sensación bastante agridulce.

..., ya hace tres minutos que estoy yo solo aquí, la verdad, me pasaría contemplando unas cuantas horas más aquel maravilloso jardín de cipreses y sauces, pero me parece que será mejor irme ya, los alumnos de las clases de la tarde no tardarán en llegar, además, aunque me sienta bien aquí, tengo la sensación de cómo si alguien me observase, supongo que tendré esa sensación porque estoy acostumbrado a ver el recinto siempre lleno de gente con un profesor dando clase, y por eso siempre creo que alguien me estuviese espiando. Bueno, será mejor no dale más vueltas, e irme ya.

Recojo mi mochila y salgo por la puerta, por los pasillos todavía queda gente hablando, y eso que hace ya más de diez minutos que sonó el timbre... supongo que para la gente de mi edad es algo casi instintivo conocer y relacionarse con gente y sobre todo ahora estando en la universidad, que es donde más diversidad hay, pero la verdad es que por mi carácter me cuesta bastante entablar una conversación consistente con alguien que no conozco de nada y menos como se ven algunos en plan de: Hola ¿qué tal? Yo me llamo (insértese aquí un nombre cualquiera) ¿y tú¿quieres salir esta noche por ahí de discoteca?´´ no sé, a mi particularmente ese tipo de personas de no me inspiran mucha confianza, y aunque intento ser amable con ellas, a veces se me escapa algo un poco descortés, pero bueno, supongo que no puedo cambiar.

De camino ya a la puerta de salida de la facultad, me encuentro con un par de chicas de mi misma edad y que de mi misma promoción que me las encuentro de vez en cuando en clase, están cuchicheando en un rincón, parece como si no quisieran que nadie se enterase de su conversación, pero la verdad es que se las escucha perfectamente, y al parece están hablando de mí...

- Oye ¿ves a ese chico de ahí? Pues según dicen es el que mejores calificaciones saca de toda nuestra promoción, tiene que ser realmente bueno con la Historia

-Pues la verdad es que no tiene cara de ser muy espabilado, además, cuando coincido con él en la misma clase siempre está distraído, algo así como alucinado, y aparentemente no presta atención alguna al profesor que explica, no tiene pinta de ser ningún lumbreras (dijo la otra muchacha con un claro tono de desprecio, típico de cuando dos mujeres hablan de una persona ajena a ellas)

-Sí, es verdad, aparte de eso tampoco suele hablarse mucho con otra gente, solamente le he visto hablar con esa Megumi que trae de cabeza a todos los chicos de la facultad, que la verdad, no sé que le verán, pero bueno, el caso es que ese tal Kenshin no creo que saque esas notas que dicen por ahí, supongo que serán habladurías.

-Seguramente, de todas formas tampoco es que sea muy, guapo mira esa cicatriz que tiene en la mejilla ¡que fea!

-¡De verdad! Es antiestética, además de que parece bastante profunda, me pregunto como pudo hacérsela ¡y además con esa forma tan extraña!

-A saber, de estos chicos tan calladitos y misteriosos no se puede fiar una ¡quién sabe si esa cicatriz se la hizo en una pelea callejera! Aunque tenga esa cara de mosquita muerta a mí no me convence, mejor no fiarse mucho de él, entre las habladurías que circulan por ahí de él y el halo de misterio que siempre tiene, no me parece alguien normal

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto... (en ese momento hace como un amago de mirar su reloj y después me mirarme a mí de reojo) ¡ops! Se me hace tarde, nos vemos mañana, chao

-Venga, chao

En ese momento la chica sale disparada por la puerta principal de la facultad, la otra chica se adentra dentro del recinto pasando por mi lado, pero sin nisiquiera mirarme, únicamente se limita a fijar la vista en el suelo y a pasar de largo...

En fin, este tipo de personas a mi me revientan, pero hace tiempo que decidí ignorarlas. A una de ellas la conozco de vista por que de vez en cuando coincidimos en alguna que otra clase a la otra sólo la he visto por los pasillos... no sé como pueden hablar de mí sin nisiquiera conocerme, que hipócritas, en fin, supongo que vaya adonde se vaya siempre hay víboras con ponzoña en vez de palabras, y yo la verdad, no quiero tener nada que ver con culebras de mala sangre... Supongo que eres su presa si eres diferentes a ellas, véase: sacas mejores notas que ellas o tienes una cicatriz en la cara. Bueno, mejor no pensarlo más, creo que tengo cosas mejores de qué preocuparme.

Ya he salido del edificio... bajo unas pequeñas escaleras de apenas 5 peldaños y me encuentro el en jardín de la facultad, es una grande explanada llena de césped y unos cuantos pinos dispersos por todo el terreno, aquí se suelen sentar mucho alumnos después de las clases, se tumban en es césped, hablan, se toman un refresco, se fuman un cigarrillo, etc. Nada más al contemplar esta estampa se ve como todos están llenos de vitalidad y de ilusiones, también de ímpetu juvenil ¡cuanta energía vital se siente! Pero energía en algunos casos mal controlada... bueno, la juventud siempre es la juventud, en cierto sentido no se pueden controlar ciertas cosas. En fin, será mejor que no me entretenga más y me vaya para yendo, tengo cosas que hacer y cuestiones que meditar.

Cuando estoy en medio del jardín, oigo un caminar azaroso que viene en mi dirección, supongo que será alguien con prisa... pero no, de pronto noto que una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, se nota que es una mano con fuerza, pero en vez de notar peligro en esta acción percibo una aura amistosa, sin pensarlo más, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a un chaval con unos 20 años que me saca una cabeza de altura, con pelo castaño de punta, faz robusta pero a la vez delgada, ojos negros penetrantes y sinceros, fisonomía atlética y nervuda, sus ropa es un sencillo chándal blanco con rayas negras y unas zapatillas deportivas grises bastante usadas, mientras aún le estoy reconociendo, dice con voz clara y viva:

-Hey, Ken ¿quieres venirte hoy a tomarte hoy una cerveza en Akabeko? Tienes que distraerte un poco, además no todo en la vida es estudiar y sacar buenas notas, también hay que tener vida social ya sabes

En ese mismo instante recocí a mi interlocutor, era Sanosuke Sagara, está en la facultad conmigo pero, él hace segundo, y yo primero, por lo que nos separa un año de diferencia, aunque por el carácter que tiene y su vestimenta podría aparentar 18 años... es unos de los pocos compañeros con quien me hablo y tengo cierta amistad. Nos conocimos hace poco en la biblioteca de la facultad mientras yo leía un libro que a él le apasionaba, empezó ha hablarme sobre sus gustos y aficiones y lo mucho que le alegraba que alguien estuviese leyendo ese libro que a la mayoría de la gente le parecía malísimo (a mí tampoco me parece una maravilla pero bueno...) a partir de ahí entablamos conversación. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, le hubiese dado evasivas y me lo hubiera quitado de en medio, ya que a mí ese tipo de personas que te hablan así por las buenas no me gustan mucho, pero Sanosuke me resultó simpático y realmente sincero y bonachón, sin ningún trasfondo y que todo lo que hace, lo hace de corazón, cosa que hoy en día es difícil encontrar en esta sociedad tan hipócrita. Además de todo eso, resultaba que conocía a Kaoru, ya que por lo visto eran vecinos y los padres de él y de ella se conocían entre si, en un principio pensé que podría haber algún asunto amoroso entre Sanosuke y Kaoru por eso de que sus padres se conocían y que ellos también se conocían de pequeños, pero no, desde un principio vi que él no era para nada el tipo de Kaoru y ella no atraía en absoluto a Sanosuke (él mismo me lo soltó con naturalidad cuando yo le insinué esa posibilidad) además, su amor platónico era otra mujer... aunque él nunca lo acababa de reconocer por una especie de orgullo masculino.

-¿Hoy por la noche? No sé... tengo que estudiar, además ¿vamos a ir nosotros dos solos? Creo que eso daría una imagen equivocada... ya sabes

En ese instante soltó una carcajada al viento, tras lo que dijo:

-No hombre, podríamos ir tú, Kaoru, Megumi, yo y si quiere que venga también Saito...(este último nombre lo dijo con un tono distinto) así no tendrás la excusa de que no conoces a la gente con la que vas, estaremos casi en familia¡venga anímate!

Durante un instante mi expresión cambió completamente, como la de un niño cuando abre el envoltorio de un regalo, pero al instante me percaté de ello y lo disimulé como mejor supe:

-¿Con Megumi ,no? Aquí el que no tiene excusa eres tú, Sano, deberías de tener más picardía y no soltar las cosas de ese modo... sobre todo delante de Megumi, ya sabes que esa mujer es muy especial, y hay que tener tacto con ella.

-¿Pero qué he dicho ahora? Únicamente que se puede venir Megumi también, nada más, no interpretes mal mis palabras (con esta última frase sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojizas)

-Jeje, vale, vale, yo solo te hablo francamente, además no hace falta que te andes con secretos conmigo Sano no tengo intención de contárselo a nadie, pero bueno, haz lo que quieras...

-¡Secretos¡pero qué secretos! (dijo un tanto irritado) mira, piensa lo que quieras, no hay quien te comprenda.

-Ya, claro... será eso (dije con un sereno tono irónico)

-Bah, bueno ¿te decides a venir entonces?

Tras unos momentos de meditación repuse:

-Hombre... auque no tenga muchas ganas, si vamos los cinco podríamos pasarlo bienen (en ese momento noté como mis mejillas cambiaban de temperatura) además, tienes razón, necesito airearme un poquito...

-¡Bien! (dijo con un tono exultante de alegría) verás como no te arrepientes. Lo primero será comunicárselo a los tres que quedan, como Kaoru vive al lado mía yo se lo diré ahora después, seguro que acepta, a Megumi llámala tú por teléfono e inténtala convencer...(esto último lo dijo como si le temblase la voz) espero que también diga que sí, respecto a Saito...

-Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma

En ese mismo instante una inquietante figura aparecía detrás de nosotros, tenía rostro enjuto con ojos de expresión vacilante entre indiferencia y arrogancia, finísimos labios con un perenne cigarrillo entre ellos (siempre que salía de clase, claro está) cuerpo con una complexión delgada pero que mantenía un gran halo de vitalidad, tenía el pelo engominado y echado para atrás, vestía un inconfundible conjunto de camisa, chaqueta, pantalones y zapatos de un color entre azul oscuro y gris, aunque podría parecer una ropa bastante monótona y poco agradecida, él siempre le sabía dar un toque de elegancia

-Buenas tardes Battosai, hola cabeza de gallo

Creo que el hablar de esa manera es para Saito algo inherente a su naturaleza, lo conozco desde primaría, y aún siendo un mocoso, siempre ha tenido ese orgullo mezclado con insolencia. Como ya he dicho, la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando tenía 7 años, estábamos en el mismo colegio, nuestra relación fue y sigue siendo un tanto bizarra, tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero a la vez somos muy diferentes, durante primaria siempre estábamos peleándonos a puñetazo limpio, aunque eso nunca hacía que dejásemos nuestra amistad´´ era algo así como un protocolo de convivencia entre nosotros dos. Más tarde, cuando entramos en secundaria siempre nos tocó en clases diferentes, ya en esa época dejamos esa costumbres esa costumbre de liarnos a mamporros (bueno, más o menos) pero siempre mantuvimos la misma relación de distancia pero a la vez de complicidad mutua, durante bachillerato la cosa siguió igual, hasta el día de hoy en que él también escogió la misma carrera que yo... es algo así como una casualidad prefijada de antemano aunque también por extrañas casualidades de destino, escogió todas las asignaturas optativas que yo no había elegido, por lo que rara vez nos veíamos en clase. Por lo demás, él tampoco es muy comunicativo, aunque tenemos el mismo grupo de amigos y conocemos a las mismas personas. Pero como se puede ver... con Sanosuke también lleva una relación un tanto especial...

-¡A quién llamas cabeza de gallo? (dijo Sanosuke con un claro tono de combate, aunque como si para él fuese algo así como un juego que no sabe a donde puede llegar) ¿acaso quieres pelea, maldita alimaña fumadora!

-Tranqui, Sano. Y contigo Saito, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames más por ese nombre.

-Bah, yo te conozco por battosai y por mucho que intentes cambiarlo seguirás siendo battosai, igual que a cabeza de gallo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar maldita alimaña¿Quieres pelea acaso?

-Venga, venga, (dije en tono conciliador) no os sulfuréis, mejor dejad el espectáculo para esta noche, porque vendrás ¿verdad Saito?

-¿A dónde?

-A Akabeko, a eso de las 21:30 ¿qué te parece? Vendrán Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke y yo, seguro que nos divertimos

-Hm... (tras un par de segundos de silencio y de mirada perdida, dijo) de acuerdo, no tengo ningún plan esta noche, además, hoy es viernes, Pues entonces, allí nos veremos.

Sin mediar ni una palabra más, y sin hacer el más mínimo gesto, avanzó, y se fue en dirección a la salida del jardín, posteriormente cruzo a la derecha y lo perdimos de vista.

-Siempre con el mismo carácter¿ pero quién se creerá que es? En fin, supongo que no tiene remedio alguno, será así de borde toda su vida (dijo Sanosuke un tanto enfadado por la despedida de Saito)

-Bueno, déjalo, ya sabes como es...

-Sí, claro, en fin. Ya son las 15:00 y yo tengo un hambre que me muero (dijo con una sonrisa insulsa) mejor me voy yendo ya para casita, encárgate de llamar y decirlo lo de esta noche a Megumi por favor (y mientras dijo esto miro con una expresión inexplicable al cielo) yo ya llamaré a Kaoru. Venga ¡Nos vemos!

-Hasta luego, (levanté la mano en señal de despedida mientras el ya se iba por el camino en dirección a su casa, con un paso entre caminata y carrera)

Bueno, parece que hoy voy a poder ver a mi amada... hace ya más de una semana que no la veo, y tampoco me atrevo a llamarle por el teléfono móvil por miedo a que piense que soy un pesado... pero lo cierto es que la hecho muchísimo de menos si por lo menos hubiese entrado en la misma facultad que yo, pero no, tuvo que elegir Empresariales ya que en un futuro tendrá que mantener la empresa familiar y todo eso, bueno, en cierto modo está mejor que esté en otro sitio estudiando... no se por qué la verdad, pero tengo esa impresión, tal vez inconscientemente quiera probar algo... bah, de todas formas da igual, aunque seamos buenos amigos y tengamos confianza unos del otro, somos solo eso, amigos. Si por lo menos supiera si ella me ama o no... me sacaría de dudas, pero no se lo que pensar con ella, si por lo menos me diese alguna señal clara e inconfundible para saber lo que siente hacía mí... y lo peor de todo es que nisiquiera me atrevo a preguntárselo, tal vez por cobardía a escuchar lo que no quiero y no soportaría.

Bueno, lo importante es que la veré esta noche, lo mejor será no darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza que me voy a volver loco¡oh! Se me olvidaba, tengo que llamar a Megumi para preguntarle si quiere salir esta noche con nosotros.

En ese instante, que mientras pensaba en mis cosas, ya habia salido del jardín de la facultad y estaba en la calle dirección a mi casa, saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo de mi chaqueta gris claro, busqué en la agenda el número de Megumi y lo marqué, a los tres tonos una voz respondió:

-¡Hola Kenshin, es un milagro que me llames, ya lo podrías hacer más a menudo! Bueno, si era para preguntarme por qué cuando terminó la clase no me despedí de ti, fue por que te veía tan abstraído en tus pensamientos que me dio fatiga molestarse

-Je, no, no te llamaba por eso, sino para preguntarte si querías ir esta noche a Akabeko a tomarte algo con nosotros

-¿Y quien va a ir?

-Pues Sanosuke Saito Kaoru y yo

-Ah, ya, oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto indiscreta?

-Prueba a ver... (dije yo un tanto nervioso)

-La idea de quedar fue de Sanosuke¿verdad?

-Esto... (dije yo un tanto sorprendido) pues si... ¿por qué los preguntas?

-Por nada, simple curiosidad

-Ya, claro, en fin... entonces ¿vienes o no?

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer esta noche a que ¿hora habéis quedado?

-A las 21:30 en Akabeko

-De acuerdo, pues ahí estaré, venga hasta entonces.

-Vale, hasta luego.

Esta Megumi... creo que se huele algo respecto a Sano... bueno creo que ese no es mi asunto.

Pulso la tecla de colgar la línea y me dispongo a guardar el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta cuando de pronto noto una pequeña vibración y un ligero pitido procedente del teléfono móvil, no cabía duda, es un mensaje de texto ¿Pero, de quien? Me dispongo a mirar la pantalla cuando de pronto veo un nombre que no esperaba encontrar ¡Kaoru¡era un mensaje de ella! De pronto toda mi sangre se agolpó en mi corazón, casi no me lo puedo creer. Sin más dilación doy a la tecla para ver el contenido del mensaje entonces leo:

´´Ya me ha dicho Sanosuke lo de esta noche¡ya tenía muchas ganas de volvernos a ver! Bueno, ya nos veremos allí. bss´´

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y la verdad es que en cierta manera lo he hecho para desahogarme, bueno creo que eso se ve durante el relato... por lo que puede que tal vez mi impronta personal esté demasiado acusada, pido disculpas por ello. Supongo que la redacción del texto también me ha salido un poco mal, espero que no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta. De todas formas, si te ha gustado el fic (que supongo que no... snif) y quieres que continúe con un capítulo nuevo ponlo el un review o házmelo saber, ya que escribir otro capítulo sabiendo que no gusta lo que escribo me haría sentir un poco mal... En fin, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. Por favor, sentiros libres para poner vuestras impresiones del fic en los reviews y así poder ver lo que puedo mejorar. Gracias a todos por haberme aguantado hasta aquí y por leerme


End file.
